The Void in Between
by PhantomBlades
Summary: It's been two years since Danny disappeared, and it's almost time for Sam and Tucker to head to college. As a last goodbye, they travel with Jazz into the Ghost Zone, but discover that the person who left them may have been alive after all. Now, they have to join together in another battle against the real reason Danny left, or sacrifice the souls of all beings on Earth. DXS
1. Prologue

**Hello, dear readers!**

**I have come with a new story I have been brainstorming for months now, and I couldn't keep the idea for myself. **

**This is just the Prologue, so if you want to see more, you're going to have to let me know in reviews. If I get lots of good feedback, you'll see the first chapter up in a day or two.**

**So, here we go. The long awaited, Void in Between!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

There lies a land parallel to the human realm; one that contains the many spirits who are not at rest, and never will be. This land and its creatures were ruled by a dictator, Pariah Dark, who held them as his slaves for as long as anyone could remember.

In secret, the more power ghosts had been meeting each other and coming up with a plan to demolish this king to the best of their ability. And on a very fortunate day, they were able to accomplish just that. Their plan succeeded, and they trapped the evil force into a sarcophagus which could only be opened if Pariah's sword was ripped from its containment that was a Jack 'O Lantern.

All was peaceful after the King was forced from his throne. Ghosts were able to do as they pleased, which they found incredible. However, when they found the fun of harassing humans, a young boy not past the age of fourteen with astonishing powers decided enough was enough, and ghosts did not have the right to terrify and harm humankind.

With the help of his friends, he defeated Pariah in a challenge to the death. Little did that half-ghost know, challenging the King of the Ghost Zone meant challenging him for the throne as well. It wasn't until years later did the Master of Time approach him about his new responsibility.

When the time came, the Halfa stepped up to the throne, and left his human life behind. Some spirits say he decided that humans were too full of themselves, and he abandoned them. Others say that his family found out about his secret and cast him away to the Ghost Zone. While the rumors may not be true, all ghosts who ever came face-to-face with the Ghost Child knew that he would never turn his back on his friends and family, much less the entire human realm.

Very few ghosts know his real reason for taking back the throne, and many others know the secret will never be exposed. We can only hope that the new King never becomes disloyal to our kind again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this extremely short prologue (sorry about that).<strong>

**Please give some feedback, and positive reviews really get me inspired to do some writing!**

***-PhantomBlades-***


	2. What Happened Before

**Hello everyone!**

**I have returned with nearly three thousand words that took more than a week to write (sorry about that).**

**This will be a slow-moving story unfortunately. I am still in school *inwardly screams* and every day a tower of work looms over me. No matter how I would like to get around it, school is slightly more important that fanfiction.**

**I do have some notes from the reviews I have gotten:**

**LunaTheBlackWolf – Thank you!**

**TheTalent – I will try my best to add as much as possible!**

**ShadowDragon357 – I hope you enjoy my version of this classic AU.**

**AbuseIvyVine6 – I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**ZJohnson – My advice to you would be to make DXS realistic, and that's where I find many people don't apply the logic right. In order to do that, you have to understand what the characters would do if they were on the show, and kind of keep in mind their personalities when they make important decisions. I hope I helped, and I'm glad you liked my prologue!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- What Happened Before<p>

With his face planted on his desk, Danny figured he would have the chance to finally get some sleep. Well, at least for the forty minutes remaining in his English class.

However, he was unpleasantly disturbed when a blue wisp of smoke exited his mouth. His eyes flew open and he nearly fell out of his seat, causing a great amount of noise in the nearly silent classroom.

Mr. Lancer turned to Danny in his stance at the front of the classroom. "Paradise Lost, Mr. Fenton! What could possibly be so startling in an English class that makes you fall out of your seat?" Lancer announced in his usual loud tone.

All eyes swiveled in Danny's direction to see him half on the floor and half still on his chair. Behind him, Sam and Tucker glanced at each other nervously, trying to think of a cover story. Before they could open their mouths, the common excuse came from Danny's direction, "Uh, can I go to the bathroom?"

His teacher sighed before waving his hand in the direction of the door as a signal to go ahead. Danny scrambled out of his seat before walking to the door as calm as he could. He gave a quick glance at his best friends, trying to hint them as to what was going on. They both nodded in his direction once he left, and tried to remain untroubled as their friend ran towards unknown danger. Little did they know, this would be the last they saw of him for a long time.

Once Danny reached the bathroom, he hurriedly transformed into his alter-ego. White beams of energy traveled up and down his body, and he was filled with a familiar cold sensation that came with a burst of sudden energy. The Halfa set a determined look on his face before turning intangible, and set off on what was hopefully a quick battle.

* * *

><p>Danny flew overhead, trying to spot an area of chaos out of the normal town routines. The ghost should have been somewhere near the school, or he wouldn't have picked it up with his ghost sense. It was a possibility that the Box Ghost just popped into town for a minute, but Danny knew better than that.<p>

"Where are you?" Danny muttered under his breath, trying to find logic in his confusion. He landed back on top of the school, hoping to lure them out. After doing a quick sweep of the area, he was almost convinced there was nothing here. That is, until a dark shadow mass surrounded him and he was overtaken with surprise.

Danny felt as if he was falling through a portal. Falling into the unknown darkness that surrounded him. A deep chuckling laugh that echoed through this nothingness reached the young Halfa's ears, and he called out to the unidentified spirit, "Who are you?!"

Although he expected a response, none came. Instead, as quickly as the falling started, it ended. With a painful thud, Danny landed right back on the roof of his school. Or so he thought. It was impossible to notice, but this fake world he was in was only a product of his imagination. And he would only be able to get out of it if it was the Creator's will.

An unseen force finally responded, "**My name is Void, young Halfa**." Danny's eyes widened. He had never heard of this ghost before, and surely someone would have spoken of this 'Void' and his power at some point.

"**Welcome to your worst nightmare**," Drawled Void. Sudden explosions could be heard behind Danny, and he quickly spun around. However, nothing could prepare him for what he saw in the streets below him.

Sam and Tucker were laid dead on pavement surrounded by a pool of their own blood, and Dan Phantom hovered over their bodies, laughing. Time slowed down for Danny, and he found his body refused to turn away from the horrible scene he was witnessing. No matter how many times he blinked, he was still standing on the roof of Casper High.

"No," Danny first whispered quietly, but then raised his voice in a desperate cry, "NO!" He sped towards their bodies, trying to notice something, anything, that would prove none of this was really happening. Their backpacks were tossed to the side, meaning they must have just come out of the school while he was gone. Before he could quite make it to them, his body was slammed into a force field surrounding the two bodies.

"_You should have listened to me, Danny_," A familiar voice called from behind him. Danny stood straight up, not daring to move an inch. Fear shook through in his body as Dan said his last phrase, "**_I'm inevitable_**."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Danny found himself in the Ghost Zone, standing in the same position he was just a few moments ago. His whole body was shaking in trauma, and the Halfa slowly felt himself slipping into shock. He saw flashes of his girlfriend, his true love with empty eyes and dead pale skin. There were more of Tucker, his goofy, funny, best friend, lying dead on the pavement.<p>

"This can't be happening," Danny whimpered. Everything was going fine that morning, and this ghost suddenly had the power to free Dan, and set him loose across the human world.

"**Oh, it's happening. And this is to remind you that it really did**," Growled Void, still not showing himself. On Danny's usually ghostly cold skin, he felt a blazing presence slowly burning through his skin. He screamed in pain, unable to break free from the burning grasp. He found the pain almost unbearable, but still tried not to fall under the veil of unconsciousness.

When Void finally released him, Danny didn't hesitate for a second. With the excruciating pain in his back, he managed to get up and fly away as fast as he could. With his vision blurred and swaying, he could barely make out his area in the ghost zone; trying to find his nearest ghost ally. Someone, anyone, to help him get out of here.

However, before he could even make a decision of where to go, a giant clock's big hand appeared, which spun on its axis in a circle creating a swirling blue portal. Once the hand returned to the top, it disappeared and Clockwork in his adult form appeared in a flash of blue light.

Danny never felt so relieved in his life. "C-Clockwork!" He whimpered, calling out to his mentor. The Master of Time softened his gaze at the Halfa who looked so weak. Danny's neon eyes shone with confusion and desperation as they started to fill with tears. Without words, he opened his arms to the boy who desperately needed comfort.

The boy stumbled into his embrace, grasping on to Clockwork like he would never let go. After what felt like hours, Danny lifted himself from his position and looked up at the Master of Time.

"A-are they dead?" Danny whispered, dreading the answer to come. There was no way he had just dreamt what happened in the past five minutes, at least, not when the excruciating pain in his back felt so real.

For Clockwork, this was a very important moment in time. He had to interfere this time, otherwise those choices wouldn't even exist. He could tell Danny they were dead, which was a lie, and the Halfa would eventually take the throne and create peace between the two worlds. On the other hand, he could tell the truth and Danny would join his friends again, but the chaos between the worlds would eventually collapse into all-out war.

The cons outweighed the pros in this situation, and Clockwork had to do what was necessary to keep the timelines in balance.

His mentor sucked in a breath and replied, "They're gone, Danny." Danny began to tremble even more, before completely collapsing in sobs. Clockwork was doing his best to comfort him, but no one could soften the grief of their best friends. Still placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he began to guide him towards his clocktower.

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I bet you're all so confused right now. Sorry about that, it just adds more suspense. (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) <strong>

**I should update in the next month at the most, but spread the story around while I'm working on it, and remember to review!**

**-*PhantomBlades*-**


	3. Sam: Two Years Later

**Hello dear readers!**

**Here is another chapter in which even more stuff isn't answered, but the answers will come soon!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, it really helped my writing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Sam: Two Years Later<p>

Sam sighed deeply, taking in the atmosphere of Amity that she was so used to. Soon, all of it would change, and she wasn't quite sure she would be able to handle that. Everything-moving out, college, just life overall-was starting to get to her head and Sam found that she just couldn't find the heart to leave the place she found so familiar.

So close to what remained of Danny.

The goth hadn't seen him in two years, and those two years tore her mind apart. She didn't know what had happened, one second he was barreling out Mr. Lancer's door, and the next he was gone forever. While Tucker was always there to comfort her, their friendship wasn't anything like what her love for Danny was. _Is, _Sam would always reminded herself, _what our love __**is**_.

But she had long since stopped saying his name like he was still here. His memory trapped her here, and she had to let go and move on no matter how painful it was. That was the only thing Sam could keep telling herself.

Turning to the Fenton Works building, Sam readied herself for her encounter with Danny's sister, Jazz. Over the time Danny was first gone, they grew together more than they had before, to the point of sisterhood. Nevertheless, she would feel nervous approaching her in times like this. Sam took three shuddering steps up the short stairway and before knocking on the door, she took another deep breath.

The door was opened almost immediately, as if Jazz had been waiting for the girl at the door much before she even arrived. In an instant, Sam was cataloging the changes in the older girl's appearance. Two years of college had made Jazz look-somehow-more mature than before, and she had finally grown out of the teenage body that held the mind of a grown adult.

Before Sam knew it, she was encased in a hug, and found herself melting into the grasp of what felt like her very own sister.

"_Sam_..." Jazz murmured into the goth's shoulders. They slowly left each other's embrace, and Jazz spoke again. "How are you?" She said gently, with aqua eyes shimmering back at Sam.

Sam sighed. "Better," she reassured, "better than before." Jazz could see Sam being sucked into her thoughts, so she ushered her inside.

Familiar sounds and smells filled Sam's senses, and she quickly became relaxed. The younger girl crept out of her nervous shell and returned to her normal, more confident self. She turned to Jazz, standing in the entrance.

"You called?" Sam declared, happy that her voice sounded much stronger than before.

Jazz quickly recalled the reasoning for bringing her friend here this late in the afternoon. "Yeah, I did. I know that you and Tucker and leaving for college tomorrow, so I thought, maybe…" The girl trailed off in nervousness, "you both would want to take one more trip into the Ghost Zone. You know, like a goodbye sort of thing."

That, was _not _what Sam was expecting to hear. They took many trips into the Ghost Zone while they looked for Danny, and they eventually gave up on the area. Why go back in now? She stared quizzically at the redhead, before understanding what she was talking about.

She wanted them to say goodbye to the last piece of Danny they had left.

Sam found herself in a situation she could not say no to. Putting on her best smile, she lifted her eyes to the other pair watching her, and agreed.

Jazz jumped from excitement and said, "Oh, thank you Sam! You know this means a lot to me." They found themselves in a slightly awkward silence after that, "Anyways, please come in. Tucker's already here, and you're both free to stay for dinner," Jazz invited, and saw that Sam's eyes lit up to that. As they entered the Fenton's kitchen, Sam jumped into Tucker's embrace.

"Hey, Sam. It's been a while, hasn't it?" His voice was deeper than she remembered, but it still held that comical, friendly tone she recalled from before. He still wore the red barrette he had since he turned nine, and his dark skin still had that 'perfect contrast'-as he called it-with his clothing.

"Yeah. It has," She answered, "but it's great to see you."

"Come on, the rest of the family is waiting for you," He said, guiding her through the house that still felt like home to her.

* * *

><p>"Sam, it's great to see you again!" Maddie greeted her, and they both shared a quick hug. Danny's mother smiled at the younger girl, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She had long since lost the sparkle that they used to find in those purple irises.<p>

Sam took a sympathetic glance in Jazz's direction. The three of them took on the weight of Danny's secret when he disappeared, and they never had the heart to tell his parents the truth. Now they would always think their son ran away from them, when the three friends knew there was a deeper reason for him vanishing.

Jazz's eyes glimmered as she stared down at the floor. She felt especially guilty when speaking to her parents about Danny, mostly because she's always with them. She's seen them grieve over him, and she couldn't say a single thing that would help them. That is, besides his secret. Then, maybe, they could all resume looking for him, and with her parent's help, they would find him. But when they were still looking for him, they expected him to come back eventually. Then, maybe, he would tell them himself. The three got used to the Fentons not knowing his secret, so they decided to keep it to themselves, for Danny's sake.

"Come sit down, dear. I just finished setting out dinner," Maddie said, taking a seat next to her husband who smiled brightly at Sam. She took a seat across from the couple, with Jazz and Tucker on her sides. In the corner of her eye, she could see Tuck eyeing the steak, and her eyes rolled dramatically. Same old Tucker.

They all began to dig in, Sam of course taking some salad and pasta, and Tucker heading straight for the meat dishes. During their meal they managed some small talk, mostly about college and career choices. However, the awkward pauses and silences seemed to bother her the most, because she could tell it was about Danny. As nice as spending time with the Fentons was, she could never quite become comfortable around them since Danny's disappearance.

After they all finished, Maddie and Jack said their goodbyes and headed to their room, a place they spent most their time. The lab was barely touched anymore, and there was no need for ghost weapons being made. The ghosts had peacefully returned to the Ghost Zone and remained there thanks to an unknown force, and subsequently, ghost attacks were extremely rare.

Amity Park didn't need ghost hunters anymore.

Now, Jazz flicked on the light switch to the decrepit basement with Sam and Tucker behind her. Light illuminated the room, and they all took in their surroundings. A think layer of dust covered the tables and weapons were scattered across the floor. Almost all the inventions looked broken or smashed, and the walls looked as if they would deteriorate any second.

"Woah…" Tucker breathed, not at all recognizing the place he used to spend so much time in.

"Yeah, my parents went a little crazy about a year ago. Ever since then, they never came down here," Jazz explained, "But come check this out." She guided the two teens over to the back of the lab, where a unfamiliar black panel was covering more than half the wall. To anyone else, this would look like simply another part of the wall. To Jazz, this was an obvious container.

She slid a smaller hand-sized panel door open and an electronic screen was revealed. Behind her, turquoise eyes met lavender ones, both looking confused at what Jazz was doing. The older girl placed her hand on the glowing screen, and lines ran up and down, scanning her hand print. She then stepped away, while a low rumble was heard echoing through the room.

The black panel was slowly moving, revealing something large inside. Sam and Tucker strained their eyes to see in the dark chamber. After a few moments, the door was fully open, and eyes in the room widened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our transportation has arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks! Read and Review for another chapter!<strong>

**-*PhantomBlades*-**


	4. Danny: Memories

**Oh my god, I don't think I've update in like two months.**

**I'm really sorry about that. BUT... h****ere's a new chapter now! :D**

**I was finally inspired to do some more writing, so here it is!**

**I have some fancy word definitions at the end if you're curious. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Danny<p>

At the very same moment, in a particularly different place, the Peacekeeper of The Two Worlds rose from his seat, laughing. The Peacekeeper, who would rather go by Danny, grinned at his cousin's story, told to him over dinner. Danny couldn't quite shake from his mind the picture of the Box Ghost being yelled at by Kempler.

"I thought the Box Ghost was dumb, but never dumb enough to be put down by _Kempler!_" Danny laughed, tears collecting at the edges of his eyes. His clone-though he thought of her like a sister-giggled with him, joyful that she could still make him laugh after what he had gone through.

Once the laughter died down, they both signaled the servers to pick up their dishes. "Okay Dani, since we finished dinner so early, you can go on that fly around the Zone like you wanted to," Danny announced.

She spun around and gasped as her eyes shined in the light before saying, "Really?

Oh, thanks Danny!" The younger girl ran out of the dining hall, excited for her trip. Sometimes Danny would let her roam around for fun when there was nothing big going on.

Turning out of the corridor, Danielle quickly took off down the main entrance and out the regal doorway. The halfa flipped onto her back, lounging in the sky, knowing that she couldn't get lost in such a familiar place. As she closed her eyes, she let out a peaceful sigh. The comfortable silence rang through her ears, until she began to hear a buzzing in her ears.

Dani opened one eye and questioned, "What the heck?"

Before she could twist around to investigate the now loud humming, she was hit by a large object that was followed by a loud metallic bang. Dani was flung backwards with ringing in her ears. Vaguely she heard familiar voice, "What...we hit?" and another, "Not sure...outside and look?"

When she managed to steady herself and ringing that echoed in her ears diminished, she opened her eyes to yell at the ghosts for not watching where they were going.

She stopped short when she saw who was stepping out of the vehicle.

These were not ghosts.

These were people she thought were dead, but they didn't appear to be ghosts.

In front of her stood Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, all alive and well. "T-this is impossible. You two should be dead!" Dani stuttered in shock, backing away with widened eyes.

The others were equally shocked. They hadn't seen Dani since before Danny disappeared two years before. "Danielle? What are you doing in the Ghost Zone?" Sam questioned the sixteen year old, analyzing her different features.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here?! You two are dead!" Dani snapped, throwing a finger pointed at Sam and Tucker.

The two older teens stood baffled. "Dani, I think we would know if we died. What are you even talking about?" Tucker questioned, beginning to worry for the younger girl.

Danielle's mouth slowly rose into an unsure smile, "I-it's really you then? All of you are here?"

Jazz spoke up, feeling the need to answer the distressed teen, "Yeah, it's still us, Danni." And with that conformation, Dani flew straight into all three of their arms, crying tears of joy. She had been so certain they were dead, that she'd never see them again. How this was possible, the half ghost wasn't sure. But as long as they were here, she didn't care.

Once they all stepped back, Danielle glanced at the vehicle that previously drove right into her. Not recognizing it, she questioned, "What's that thing?"

Jazz followed her line of vision, realizing she was talking about their transportation. "This is the Specter Speeder 2," The older girl declared, leaning against the hunk of metal, "It was designed after Danny totaled it a bunch of times, but by the time Dad finished building it, Danny was already missing." Jasmine looked down in discomfort, realizing the turn the conversation took.

Dani's eyebrows furrowed. Danny wasn't missing, she just saw him a half hour before.

Oh. To them he is.

The sudden realization hit Dani like a ton of bricks. If she lead them to the castle, then he can be reunited with them! Her eyes lit up as she jumped with excitement. "He's gonna be so happy! Come on guys, I have somewhere to take you!" Danielle grinned before stuffing them all back in the Specter Speeder 2. With Tucker at the controls, she gave a quick hand signal to follow her, and began her way back home.

* * *

><p>The Peacekeeper meandered through the corridors, deep in thought. His steps echoed through the halls and the eerie glow from his crown made his path visible. Memories played in his head, reminding him of how much he had changed. When he first put on that crown and ring, accidents from a time when he still had to persuade ghosts not to enter the human world, and getting the scar from Void that still remained on his back.<p>

Good memories flashed through his mind as well. The first day when no reports of ghosts in the human world came back, the time when Dani had found him in the Ghost Zone, and the day controlling his enhanced powers was doable.

Danny chuckled silently, remembering how weak he used to be. He was terrified of his power, his responsibilities. He fought his way up though, through all his failures. They made him stronger, smarter.

Of course, he never could have come this far alone. In the beginning, it was only Clockwork. The Master of Time guided him through many hardships, teaching him many lessons before and after his crowning. Then Danielle came along, and she provided him with mental support and kept him happy. At that time he had finally completed his lessons and training, accepted the crown, and began his work to mend the ghost's and human's relationship. Once that succeeded, he gained the entire ghost realm on his side.

He only wished he had done it with Sam and Tucker at his side.

However, even if they were alive, he would never be able to see them. And Danny will always remember how Void is to blame.

"_Clockwork?" younger Danny stammered, worried about his mentor's answer. _

"_Yes, Danny?" Clockwork replied, foreseeing this moment in his head. He already knew what was to come, so he played along. _

"_C-can I go to the human realm? Just for a couple minutes. I-i'll stay invisible, don't worry!" Danny blurted, squeezing his eyes shut, and then peeping one open to see a response. _

_The Master of Time sighed, envisioning his future disappointment, "Certainly. I will accompany you at the portal," he agreed._

_The future ghost king's eyes widened, not expecting yes as an answer. "Yes! I'll meet you there!" Danny said, expecting Clockwork to teleport and leave Danny to fly his way there. After all, he'd barely begun his training. _

_As he predicted, Clockwork teleported out of the castle as Danny flew out of the front gates. His cape and clothing whipped behind him, almost identical to the outfit he wears now. His classic HAZMAT suit still remained, but his boots had changed to metal, along with faulds around his waist and upper thighs. A pauldron rested on his right shoulder clasping his black and silver cape together. No crown was on his head at that time, he was still mentally preparing himself for that part. _

_Once he reached the opposite side of the Fenton Portal, where Clockwork was, he stepped towards it, waiting for a confirmation from his mentor. When he gave a slight nod, Danny stuck his hand through the portal._

_Oh, what a mistake._

_He found his back burning, and the burning spread over his shoulders and around his sides to his chest. Danny recoiled back, panting heavily. "W-what just happened?"_

"_You needed to experience it yourself. It appears that the scar Void placed on you is not only a scar. He planted it as a kind of curse," Clockwork advised, with a scowl on his face. "You can never leave the Ghost Zone."_

That day ruined all hope for him for a very long time. Not being able to go through the portal meant never seeing his family again. He doubted Vlad would ever come to find him. Nevertheless, things did brighten over time, and now he was satisfied with his life. Or, half-life.

Danny snapped out of his head, deciding to do what he called a Watch session. He stepped into a large empty room, which he thought was best for spreading out screen-like ecto bubbles.

The process was complicated and difficult for him to learn, but it allows only the Ghost King to keep eyes on the Ghost Zone.

Standing at the center of the room, Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. On the exhale, his eyes revealed themselves to be completely green, along with the flaring flames surrounding his crown increasing in intensity. Bubbles then flew across the room, each surveying a different area in the Ghost Zone. He began to walk from screen to screen, before rudely interrupted at the door.

"Hey! I have-" The familiar voice of Dani reached his ears when she paused. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were Watching."

Danny's face turned to an annoyed scowl before blurting, "Dani, how many times do I have to tell you that you can only come in here if it's an emergency?"

Danielle quickly retorted, "But it is an emergency!"

That was _not_ the right thing to say.

The Ghost King's eyebrows raised in worry, pupil-less eyes expanding, quickly expecting the worst. "What happened?! Did someone enter the human realm again?! Was there someone hurt?!" he prodded, trying to get a quick answer out of her.

Dani, realizing her mistake, quickly tried to recover her words, "No, no! A good emergency!"

At that Danny was confused. "What kind of emergency is good?"

The younger girl wanted to smack herself in the face. "You know what? I'll just show you. Guys, stop wandering away! Come in here," Dani scolded the three teens, who were extremely interested in the new, not as evil-looking castle.

"Who's out there?" Danny prodded, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. He only knew of few ghosts who liked to walk, so expecting someone of that profile, he called, "If that's you Skulker, I swear I will-"

He was not met with the metallic body of Skulker, but living bodies of three young adults.

Two of which he saw die.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Suspense just makes this story better.<strong>

**Anyway, if you want to know, when I was describing Danny's clothing I mention a fauld and a pauldron. Those are armour pieces from the 15th century, and I figured it would be pretty cool to include those. A Fauld is kind of like a short metal skirt, and a pauldron is a shoulder piece. Look 'em up online if you wanna see pictures. **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
